Deseo Hecho Realidad
by AndromedaKamui
Summary: Alguna vez me habían dicho que las estrellas fugases son de mala suerte, pero yo creo que tienen el poder para conceder tu deseo, pero lo que no me imaginaba que realmente ellas concede el deseo mas profundo de tu corazón.
1. Estrella fugaz

Andrómeda Kamui: Hola a todos, bueno estoy aquí dando lata de nuevo con otra historia que se esta rondando en mi cabeza n.n

Intruso: Otra historia ni siquiera haz terminado Jaula de Pájaros, ni tampoco las que tienes pendientes ¬_¬

Andrómeda Kamui: lo se, lo se, se que tengo dos pendientes, además esas no la e publicado en este lugar, y sobre Jaula de Pájaros estoy en el proceso del narrador n.n

Intruso: en pocas palabras no tienes ni idea verdad ¬_¬

Andrómeda Kamui: buen la verdad se me a travesado tantas cosas

Intruso: Como el ese manga coreano llamado ID no ¬_¬

Andrómeda Kamui: pero es interesante me gusto mucho n.n

Intruso: o como los capítulos de Naruto

Andromeda Kamui: ya se esta poniendo interesante de nuevo ya se va a morir Jiraya n.n

Intruso: Y ya spoilaste a los que no sabían que se va a morir u.u

Andrómeda Kamui: creo que en estas alturas ya muchos saben que se muere

Intruso: yo no lo sabía T.T

Andrómeda Kamui: o.o a perdón

Intruso: mejor empieza de una vez por todas u.u

Andrómeda Kamui: Esta bien, este es el primer capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Deseo hecho Realidad

Capitulo 1

Estrella fugaz

Una vez Hyoga nos conto que en su tierra natal tienen la creencia de que las estrellas fugaces son señales de mala suerte, lo hizo con la intención de asustarnos y ver nuestras caras de horror, pues función con Seiya ya que al siguiente día no le fue muy bien en todo el día, saco muy malas calificaciones, algo que no nos sorprendió, le callo una cubeta de agua, un perro lo persiguió por meda cuadra y no podía usar sus trucos de caballero ya que lo estaba viendo mucha gente, y lo peor para él fue soportar los regaños de Tatsumi, desde ese día dejo de creer en los deseos a las estrellas, en cambio a mi, yo sigo creyendo que si le pides un deseo de todo corazón este se vuelve realidad, por eso todas las noches antes de ir a dormir me quedo viendo el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas en busca de una estrella fugaz para que pueda hacer mi deseo realidad.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana en la mansión Kido, en una de las habitantes uno de sus habitantes ya estaba levantado cuando el reloj despertador sonó, él se acerco a la mesita de noche donde estaba el reloj para apagarlo, ya estaba vestido para salir a trotar como todos los días hace, dejo el reloj en su lugar y tomo un porta retrato para verlo, este lo examina con algo de nostalgia.

Buenos días Hermano - al decir eso deja la foto actual en donde esta el con su hermano mayor.

Después de eso sale a dar una vuelta alrededor de la mansión, ya había pasado algunos años de la última batalla que tuvieron y con el esfuerzo de todos pudieron salvar la vida de Seiya, ahora ellos viven en paz como cualquier otro adolescente, Saori insistió que ellos asistieran a una escuela, todos lo tomaron bien la noticia, claro todos menos uno. Ikki no tomo muy bien la noticia de ir a una escuela y se rehusó a tomar la oferta, Shun que estaba preocupado por él insistió que tomara esa oferta, gracias a sus ruegos Ikki asedio tomarlo pero decidió ir a la escuela lejos de de Tokio, algo que dejo triste a su hermano menor, sus amigos estaban enojados por esa decisión, no por ellos si no por Shun que el mas que nadie quería vivir con él, pero Shun los calmo diciéndoles que él estaría bien lo mas importante que Ikki forjara un futuro, nada contentos por eso lo dejaron por la paz y ya no dijeron nada.

De ese incidente pasaron 3 años y ellos ya eran estudiantes de Preparatoria, Shun junto con Seiya están cursando juntos primero, Shyriu e Hyoga segundo, mientras tanto Ikki ya es un estudiante de Exámenes para la Universidad, a pesar de estar lejos siempre llegaba el reporte de su desempeño, le llegaban de vez en cuando reportes de algunos de los maestros de Ikki quejándose de su mala actitud, bueno es por que a veces a él no le gustaba el parecer de alguno de ellos y era él único que se oponía, así se gano el respeto de su compañeros de clases e incluso de algunos de sus maestros, él siempre esta en los diez primeros mejores en la escuela, Seiya e Hyoga piensan que a lo mejor tiene amenazados a los maestros de quemar la escuela si no le ponían buenas notas, Shun e Shyru son estudiantes modelos, Hyoga todo un don Juan y Seiya un dolor de cabeza, a Saori le agrava escuchar cada uno de esos reportes ya que sabia que sus Caballeros vivían como debe de ser.

Shun corrió una última vuelta a la mansión y entro para prepararse para ir a la escuela, se ducho y se puso su uniforme de verano de la escuela, una camisa blanca, corbata y pantalón negro, se recoge el cabello con una cinta negra, arregla sus útiles y sale de su cuarto para el desayuno. En el comedor se encuentra Shyru al parecer dando una última revisión a su tarea.

Buenos días Shyriu – le saluda Shun

Buenos días Shun – le contesta, mientras revisa su reloj – ya es tarde tendré que levantar a esos flojos - Al decir eso entra otra persona al comedor

No te preocupes por mi Shyriu ya estoy despierto – le dice Hyoga – solo falta el flojo de Seiya

Buenos días Hyoga – le dice Shun

Al parecer te caíste de la cama – le dice Shyriu , algo complacido

Bueno no quiero llegar tarde al ultimo día de clases – le contesta Hyoga mientras toma su lugar en el comedor

Al menos me ahorraste el trabajo de levantarte de la cama – Shyriu deja su libreta de apuntes en la mesa y se levanta de la silla para ir a despertar a Seiya.

Si no fuera caballeros Shyriu tendría gran reporte por llegar tantas veces tarde a la escuela - Hyoga ve el plato de su amigo que solo dejo el jugo de naranja y un coctel de frutas – bueno al menos comió algo – dijo este tomado su desayuno.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigen a la escuela, ellos nunca esperaban a Seiya y Shyru ya que él les pidió que no lo hicieran ya no tiene caso que todos llegaran tarde a la escuela. En el camino a la escuela Hyoga le cuenta todos los planes que ya tiene para el verano, en su salón entre sus compañeros planearon ir a la playa, parque de diversiones y muchas actividades en grupo, claro que también con una que otra chica. Claro esta el recordatorio de Shun de no dejar sus deberes a último momento.

Al llegar a la escuela se separan y entran a sus respectivos salones, antes de que la campana de la escuela sonara Seiya llega y se sienta a lado de su amigo, el maestro entra y empieza las clases. Después de unas dos horas, la tercera fue de estudio libre y como es el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano algunos estaban platicando sus planes de vacaciones.

Yo iré a la playa a ver si conozco a una linda chica – dice un muchacho a lado de Seiya

Bueno yo iré a visitar a mis abuelos con mi familia- dice una chica

Que suerte tienes – les dice otra de las chicas – mis padres tienen mucho trabajo y no podremos salir de vacaciones en este verano

Y yo tengo que trabajar – dice otro chico - pero ya no falta mucho para comprar mi nintendo portátil – el muchacho lo dice contento y voltea a ver a Seiya- Y tu Seiya que vas hacer en tus vacaciones.

Yo iré a visitar a mi hermana – les contesta – tiene mucho tiempo que no la e visto.

Y tu Shun – le pregunta una chica a su lado

Bueno nada en especial, solo iré a ver como esta mi hermano. – les contesta amablemente

Como me gustaría conocer a tu hermano – le dice otra chica – será igual de lindo que tú

Es todo lo contrario – le responde Seiya – es un gruñón, parece que todo el tiempo esta enfadado, un lobo solitario, solo pieza en el y no en los demás, terco y tiene mal carácter.

Enserio – les dice algunos de sus compañeros sorprendidos

Enserio si lo vieran les costaría trabajo creer que son hermanos

Seiya no exageres – lo interrumpe Shun – Ikki no es…- Shun no termina de hablar cuando lo interrumpe Seiya

Shun, Ikki tendrá su lado bueno, pero solo te lo a mostrado a ti – le contesta algo enojado

En verdad no te llevas bien con el hermano de Shun verdad Seiya- le pregunta otra chica

Con lo que nos cuenta Shun parece ser otra persona – reflexiona la chica que esta a lado de Shun

Es que Shun lo ve con ojos de amor mientras Seiya lo ve como si fuera el mismo diablo – les dice el chico que esta el lado de Seiya y atrás ese comentario todos empezaron a reír.

Paso el tiempo, era la hora del almuerzo, ellos siempre comían juntos en la cafetería, gracias a sus habilidades de Seiya lograban comprar primero antes de que los estudiantes llegaran a remolinarse, un misterio que nunca han logrado descifrar sus compañeros de clases de cómo logran llegar primero.

Bueno ya solo falta pocas horas para que empiecen las vacaciones de verano – dice Hyoga contento

Si – le contesta Seiya – y por fin seremos libres de los maestros, tareas y exámenes

Seiya – Shiry le llama la atención – no creo que estés libre totalmente de las tareas

Es cierto – se une Shun – acuérdate que todos los maestros asta ahora nos han dejado tareas

Eres un agua fiesta Shun – le dice Seiya haciendo unos pucheros, los muchachos se ríen del gesto de este.

Bueno Shyru que tienes planeado para estas vacaciones – le pregunta Hyoga

Ire a los 5 picos a visitar a Shunrei

Vaya al parecer todos esteremos fuera – reflexiona Seiya

Vas a salir – se sorprende Hyoga

Hyoga sabes muy bien que cada tiempo libre Seiya aprovecha la oportunidad de ir a visitar a su hermana – le contesta Shyru

Es cierto – se rasca la cabeza señal de avergonzado – Entonces Shun Ikki vendrá a verte

No Hyoga, yo iré a verlo, al parecer tendrá muchas actividades en estas vacaciones – les dice contento

Actividades – le pregunta Seiya e Hyoga incrédulos

Que no se acuerdan – Shun esta sorprendido con la reacción de sus dos amigos

Eso demuestra la atención que ponen en la conversación de ayer – les dice Shyru – claro que pusieron mas atención a su juego de video que a la conversación –los regaño y los dos se pusieron cara de avergonzados - Ikki tiene un torneo a fines de mes con los miembros de su club va a tener actividades para ese torneo.

Todavía no me lo puedo creer que el haya entrado a un Club – dice Seiya, todavía con cara de no es cierto – a demás por que tiene que practicar.

El tiene que asistir ya que el Capitán del club le pidió que le ayudara – les dice Shun – y como es su ultimo torneo por que se vienen los exámenes para la Universidad.

Todavía me cuesta creerlo – habla Hyoga – que Ikki haya entrado a Club de Arquería.

Bueno digamos que bueno para el mal humor de Ikki – les dice Shyri

Cuando les dijo Shun que Ikki se unió al Club de Arquería nadie lo podía creer, que el Lobo solitario del caballero del Fénix se haya unido a un club ya que siempre le huía a estar en grupo, aunque le costaba trabajo en admitirlo, Shun comprendió que haber ido a estudiar a otra parte lejos de él le a ayudado mucho a su hermano mayor, en pocas palabras ya interactuaba con otras personas, eso lo alegro mucho, pero un sentimiento de abandono lo invadió de repente, de que cada día su hermano se alejaba mas y mas, eso se lo guardaba en lo mas profundo corazón no se lo decía a nadie y lo escondía perfectamente a todos con su hermosa sonrisa.

Terminan las clases, los alumnos sales de sus salones, uno se dirigen a sus respectivo club, algunos para recibir nuevas indicaciones, otros para tener su ultima sección en ese momento, otros contentos ya que sus vacaciones inician en ese preciso momento, platicando ir a centros comercial, otros al karaoke, etc, etc. Shyriu pertenecía al club de literatura y tenia que asistir a su última sección, Seiya e Hyoga ninguno de los dos entraron a un club y por eso ellos decidieron ir con algunos de sus compañeros de clases ir al centro comercial, mientras tanto Shun pertenece al Club de Música, al principio no le interesaba entran a ninguno pero al escuchar como tocaba Saori el piano se maravillo del sonido que este instrumento hacia salir, encantado con eso decidió a prender a tocar ese instrumento y con ayuda de Saori aprendió a tocarlo, aunque todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Las notas musicales se dejaba escuchar, todos los que estaban dentro de ese salón se dejaban llevar por el soneto, era tan maravilloso que no le daban importancia los errores de la persona que lo tocaba, era extraño al escuchar esa melodía a pesar que de ves en cuando cometía un error, querían escucharla en su totalidad por que al parecer esa notas musicales no venían de unos papeles sino de un corazón puro, una vez que termino de tocar todos aplaudieron a su interprete.

Bien hecho Shun – le dice un hombre de aproximadamente de 50 años de edad muy satisfecho de su alumno – has mejorado mucho, todavía cometes uno que otro error pero estará perfeccionada para el recital de Invierno, sigue practicando – y este le da una sonrisa

Gracias maestro – le contesta devolviéndole el gesto

Bueno mis queridos alumnos todos lo hicieron magníficamente, para este recital del próximo mes será perfecto – el maestro se dirige al sus alumnos – es una lastima que Shun no participe en este recital – voltea a ver donde esta Shun – me gustaría que practicaras un poco mas antes de mostrarte al publico.

Como me gustaría compartir el escenario con Shun- comenta uno de sus compañeros – su música es maravillosa – todos sus demás compañeros estaba de acuerdo con eses comentario

No se preocupen – les dice Shun – yo los apoyare desde el publico y en estas vacaciones practicare para poder acompañarlos en el recital de Invierno

La sesión de ese día termino, algunos de sus compañeros mas avanzados se quedaron para recibir mas instrucciones de su maestro ya que ellos tenían próximamente un recital y su maestro no le agradaba presionar a los nuevos aprendices o a los que tenían un talento natural, a ellos su turno les llegaría pronto y los reservaba para uno que tenia programado para Invierno. Shun se separa del grupo que estaba acompañado para dirigirse a la mansión Kido, ya era algo tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo, antes de pasar a la zona donde se encontraba su casa, él pasaba siempre a un parque donde las familias iba a divertirse, a él le agradaba ver como los niños se divertían, en ese momento una escena le llamo la atención, un niño pequeño de aproximadamente de 5 años estaba corriendo tratando de alcanzar una mariposa cuando este tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo, el niño en el suelo empieza a llorar a mares.

Hermano - llama el pequeño niños todavía en el suelo y llorando, un muchacho de aproximadamente de 16 años se acerca a el.

Tonto te dije que no corrieras – se agacho el muchacho para observarlo

Pero … - le dice el pequeño lloriqueando

Nada de peros levántate – el niño se levanta pero todavía seguía llorando, el muchacho sacudió la tierra de su ropa, una vez que termino se levanto – vamos mamá nos espera en la casa – le estudiante le extendió la mano, el niño pequeño lo miro y ve que su hermano le dedica una sonrisa

De acuerdo – le dice dejando de llorar y este le da la mano

Shun ve a los dos hermano alegarse, eso le trajo algo de nostalgia, recordó cuando era niño y del como su hermano lo protegía de todas las personas que trataban de hacerle daño, con ese recuerdo siguió su camino.

Una vez llegado a la mansión de dirigió a su cuarto, dejo sus cosas y se cambio de ropa, una vez hecho reviso su mochila y saco sus cosas para hacer sus deberes. En ese solitario cuarto solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj despertador, no había otro, no es que no lo importaba antes pero en esta ocasión lo sintió, la tremenda solidad que su corazón sentía en ese momento, alguna veces deseaba que su hermano estuviera con el como cuando eran niños, verse todos los días y hacer algo juntos, no es que no apreciara el tiempo que estar con sus amigos que después de todo son como otros hermanos, pero Ikki es su hermano de sangre y a veces siente como si él lo alejara de su lado, eso sentimientos los guardaba muy bien nadie sabia de ellos ya que luego pensaba lo egoísta que eran esos pensamientos, Ikki tiene que hacer su vida y él la suya, no siempre estarán juntos, algún día tendrán que ir por caminos separados, tendrán un buen trabajo, formarían sus propias familias, después de todo tendrán que separarse, pero esa separación llego muy temprano.

El estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien toca la puerta

- Shun puedo pasar – era la voz de Hyoga

- Si claro, pasa – dejo el lápiz sobre la libreta, la puerta se abre entra Hyoga

- Ya es hora de la cena, te estamos esperando – le dice algo molesto

- Lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora – se disculpo al notar que su amigo esta algo enfadado

- No te preocupes - le dice – al parecer estas haciendo ya tus deberes – Hyoga camina al escritorio donde esta Shun, una vez que se acerco vio su libreta y nota que no tiene nada en ella – y que materia es

- Matemáticas – le contesta, ya que se dio cuenta que en realidad no a hecho nada

- bueno es mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que Seiya se acabe con todo – caminando a la puerta

Shun deja todo como esta y sigue a su amigo, el noto que estaba algo enfadado y no precisamente por que el no haya bajado a comer

Hyoga ¿Te molesta algo? – le pregunta el peliverde

Bueno cando fuimos al centro comercial había una exhibición de ese tonto autor que esta de moda

Te refieres a Shuori Seshyga

Si, mis compañeros que iban con migo se volvieron locos al ver que saco otro libro y estuvimos horas haciendo cola para entrar a la librería

Así que te fastidiaste y regresaste a casa

Si – le contesta entrando al comedor - si y no soy el único molesto

Ya veo así que a Seiya le paso lo mismo – sonríe el peliverde

Parece que Hyoga te contó nuestra odisea – le dice Seiya – con razón tanto me insistían que fuera con ellos

Y era larga la fila para pagar – Les pregunta Shyru

Si fueran para pagar no hubiera problemas – le dice Hyoga irritado tomando su lugar en el comedor

El problema es que era para acampar toda la noche – le responde Seiya – la venta del libro es mañana, no se que le ven de interesante ese libro – quejándose

El problema que tienes es que no aprecias una buena literatura aunque la tengas en las manos – se burla Shyru

Acaso ya leíste uno de sus libros – le pregunta Hyoga

No – le responde – es tedioso ir a comprar sus libros a demás no tengo prisa por leerlos, cuando todo esto se calme comprare uno.

Vaya si que tomas con paciencia – reflexiona Hyoga.

Bueno ya basta de ese tonto autor – sentencia Seiya – ya pase mal y por su culpa no pude comprar mi historieta

¿Hoy se publicaba Los Guerreros del Desastre? – le pregunta Hyoga

Si – algo decepcionado – pero como había mucha gente en el centro comercial me fastidio y no fui a comprarlo, si tengo suerte mañana lo compro

Ese es otro que también tiene mucha fama al parecer debuto casi al mismo tiempo que Shuori Seshyga como se llama este mangaka– se pregunta Shyru

Ikiru Hysoya – le responde Shun – sus dibujos son excelentes esta en el numero uno del top ten de los mangakas mas leídos y también vendidos, esa comedia esta al gusto de todos ya que es para todo tipo de publico, nadie sabe quien es, también de que no a dado su autorización de hacer el anime de esta serie ya que no tiene tiempo para estar supervisando el proyecto, su agente hace todo lo posible en este proyecto se realice ya que a el le gusta supervisarlos personalmente – termina de decir Shun toma un vaso con agua, sus amigos se le quedan viendo ya que no se imaginaban que su compañero supiera tanto de ese mangaka, Shun noto sus miradas – lo leí en una revista que uno de mis compañeros de Música llevo – les aclaro – además quien no conoce a esas dos personalidades.

Bueno punto – le dice Shyru

Ya basta – sentencia Seiya – suficiente tengo hambre

Si – lo apoya Hyoga – es suficiente de ese dos y uno me hecho a perder el día mejor empecemos con la cena.

Así que con eso concluyen con la platica, una vez que terminaron fueron a la sala para terminar un juego de video pendiente, en esta ocasión Shun y Shyru se les une ya que solo son espectadores y como están de vacaciones por que no intentarlo, para el coraje de Seiya e Hyoga, Shyriu resulto ser el ganador de casi todo, una ves terminada esa grande humillación (según Seiya), Shyriu le aconsejo a esos dos que es mejor empezar con los deberes mañana mismo ya que el no esta dispuesto ayudarlos faltando unos días para entrar a la escuela, algo que no les agrado mucho pero si querían la ayuda del Dragón es mejor obedecer. Cada uno fueron a sus respectivas alcobas, Shun al entrar se acerco al escritorio donde están sus cosas, el las observo por unos momentos.

Mañana será otro día – y con esas palabras cierra su libreta

Se despojo de sus ropa y se puso una pijama de color azul, antes de cerrar las cortinas se queda parado frente de la ventana, ya se la había hecho un habito, cada noche antes de ir a dormir él se quedaba mirando a las estrellas, no se explica el porque pero ellas son sus únicas confidentes, el les cuenta todo lo que paso en ese día e incluyendo como se siente en esos momento, no es que desprecie la compañía de sus amigos o que no les cuente de sus asuntos ya que ellos le pueden dar un consejo, pero en esta algunas veces algunas cosas le gusta guárdalas para el y como desahogo se los cuenta a las estrellas ya que son unas amigas silenciosas.

Hoy se acabaron las clases y empezamos con las vacaciones de verano – les empieza a contar – las clases continuaron sin ninguna novedad salvo por el regaño que le dio el profesor de literatura a Seiya, ya que nos pidió un resumen de un libro y eso no le agrado mucho a él, él profesor Ayanami me felicito por el soneto que toque al final de la clase, cada día estoy mejorando y de seguro para el recital de diciembre podré subir al escenario con mis demás compañeros, también no les fue nada bien a Seiya y a Hyoga, ellos fueron con algunos de sus compañeros de clases al centro comercial pero fue para hacer filas para la venta de el nuevo libro de Shuori Seishyga, si supieran, también después de cenar fuimos a jugar un video juego, ellos estaban tan enojados con Shyriu que lo dejaron por concluido, lo único que ellos no saben es que él siempre lo juega cuando ellos no están o están haciendo sus tareas – se detiene ya que recordó lo que vio en el parque – saben, antes de llegar a casa vi que un pequeño niño se tropezó y callo al suelo, el pequeño empezó a llorar, su hermano se acerco para ayudarlo , saben le tengo algo de envidia a ese niño – baja la mirada – hoy estaba pensando que si fuera un niño Ikki cuidaría de mi y estaríamos juntos mas tiempo – levanta la mirada para ver de nuevo el cielo – como desearía ser un niño – mientras decía esas palabra una estrella fugaz aparece en el cielo – una estrella fugaz – al mirarla su semblante triste se alegra- deseo que Ikki y yo pasemos mas tiempo juntos – al terminar de conjurar su deseo se quedo mirando el cielo mas tiempo, después de un rato cerro las cortinas y acostó para empezar un nuevo día.

Son las 8 de la mañana, un nuevo día esta por empezar para los integrantes del la mansión Kido, uno de ellos se prepara para empezar su jornada de hoy, una ves vestido sale del cuarto, se encamina para ir al comedor donde toma su ya acostumbrado desayuno, una vez que llego noto que dos personas están sentadas ya tomando su desayuno

Buenos días – les dice algo sorprendido

Buenos días – le contesta el Dragón

Buenos días Hyoga – le contesta Seiya muy contento

¿Que te paso Seiya? – le pregunta Hyoga tomado su lugar en la mesa – te caíste de la cama.

Algo parecido – le responde algo fastidiado – Tomoyo me hablo por el celular, quería que los revelara en la fila – mitras le decía su cruel despertar, toma un pan tostado para ponerle mermelada

Y que vas a relevar – le pregunta Hyoga algo sorprendido ya que él no suele despertarse tan temprano y menos para ayudar a alguien, por las únicas personas capas de levantarse temprano para ayudar serian Seika y Shyriu.

Claro que no, le dije que Seika me llamo y que necesita de mi ayuda

Vaya si que te quitaste un peso de encima Seiya

Y a ti no te llamaron para pedirte ese favor – le pregunta Shyriu

Quien sabe yo apague mi celular por si me llaman – le contesta dando una mordida a su pan tostado.

Bueno ya que los dos tienen el día libre por que no empezamos hacer los deberes – les sugiere Shyriu a sus dos compañeros

Shyriu por favor no nos presiones – le ruega Hyoga

Por que no vamos a de paseo al parque de diversiones – le sugiere Seiya

Por que no quiero estar en vela en los dos últimos días ayudándolos con sus deberes – les reprocha el Dragón.

Esta bien – ya resignado el Cisne – empezare con los deberes pero después de la hora de comer me desaparezco

De acurdo – les confirma Shyriu, así los tres continúan desayunado tranquilamente hasta que escuchan la puerta principal que se abre y una voz ya muy conocida para ellos que se quejaba siempre de cualquier cosa

Mandarme hasta aquí por ese estúpido libro y para el colmo el vuelo se retraso por el mal tiempo – entra al comedor – cuando regrese le exigiré a la señorita una vacaciones

Buenos días Tatsumi – le dicen al mismo tiempo los tres jóvenes

Buenos días – le responde no de muy buena gana

Al parecer no tuviste un buen viaje – le pregunta el Dragón

Claro que no – se sienta en el lugar que le corresponde - el avión se retraso por el mal tiempo y apenas llego hoy, eso hizo que perdiera una cita importante de trabajo.

¿Cita de trabajo? – Seiya esta confundido – no venias por un estúpido libro – Tatsumi lo mira

El día de ayer tenia una junta con una editorial para el lanzamiento de un libro que la Fundación esta patrocinando y hoy sale a la venta – toma un bazo con jugo

Eso no lo sabíamos – algo sorprendido Hyoga – y ¿Cómo se llama el libro?

A través de tus ojos

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee – gritan Seiya e Hyoga

No griten – los regaña Tatsumi

Perdón – se disculpa Hyoga – es que nos sorprendiste de que conozcas a Shuori Seshyga

Es un dolor de cabeza – le dice Tatsumi – se los advierto no quiero que se lo digan a nadie

Claro que no vamos estar diciendo eso – le reprocha Seiya – si lo hacemos no nos quitaremos de encima a nuestros compañeros de clases

Es verdad – reflexiona Hyoga – nos van a estar fastidiando que le llevemos un autógrafo – Hyoga se sienta ya que por la sorpresa el se levanto de su silla y retoma de nuevo su desayuno, Tatsumi esta hacer lo mismo cuando se da cuanta de algo.

¿Dónde esta Shun? A caso ya se fue con Ikki– los tres muchachos se miran entre si

No, todavía esta aquí – le contesta Hyoga - él dijo que iría mañana

No estará trotando todavía – dijo Seiya algo pensativo

Ya es tarde – el Dragón ve su Reloj – es mejor que lo vaya a buscar – se levanta de su silla y sale para buscar a Shun, 10 minutos después Seiya e Hyoga salen del comedor para ver del porque Shyriu tarda tanto, en eso Shyriu entra a la mansión.

No lo encontré por ningún lado – le dice a sus amigos.

Crees que se haya enfermado otra vez – le dice Hyoga.

Es lo mas probable – en eso se encamina a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Shun.

Era típico de él, a Shun no le gustaba molestar a nadie y cada ves que el se enferma se queda encerrado en su habitación, cuando sus amigos se daban cuenta de ello lo iban a ver y dependiendo de la situación lo llevaban al hospital o llamaban a un medico. Shyriu y compañía llegan a su destino, abren la puerta y entran a la habitación, ellos ven un bulto en la cama, Seiya se acerca a la cama.

No hay duda – dice Shyriu –Shun enfermo de nuevo

Vamos Shun – le dice Seiya al mismo tiempo que le quita a sabana - te llevaremos al hospital

Saiya le quita la sabana, Shun sintió que alguien le quita la sabana, él se incorpora y se sienta.

Todavía tengo sueño – tallándose los ojos, dirigió su mirada a las personas que se encuentra en su habitación.

Seiya con sabanas todavía en las manos no puede creer lo que esta viendo, incluso Shiryu e Hyoga tampoco pueden dar crédito a lo que esta pasando, lo que ellos ven es algo fuera de la realidad, su compañero de armas, amigo más confiable y más querido hermano se ha transformado a un niño de tan solo 4 años de edad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Andrómeda Kamui: espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo n.n

Intruso: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Andrómeda Kamui: ¬_¬ este ya se durmió – con un alta voz en la mano se acerca al intruso a su oído – DESPIERTA

Intruso: *-* mis tímpanos *-*

Andrómeda Kamui: te dormites ¬_¬

Intruso: bueno es que esta vez es aburrido

Andrómeda Kamui: Aburrido o.o

Intruso: si, no hay acción, no hay peleas, no hay besos, es como una taranovela

Andrómeda Kamui: o.o pero si no es una historia de acción, ¿Quién te dijo que era de peleas? o.o

Intruso: o.O no es de peleas entonces que estoy asiendo en este lugar o.O

Andrómeda Kamui: ¬_¬ de chismoso, metiche, metiendo donde no te incumbe, poniendo la nariz donde nadie te llamo, viendo si la ma…

Intruso: ya entendí, ya entendí, en fin ya despídete si u.u

Andrómeda Kamui: bueno espero sus comentarios si les gusto el capitulo n.n, en fin estare esperando sus comentarios, jitomatasos, cebollasos, todos constructivos, la canasta esta ahí para recibirlos.

Intruso: si y en el siguiente capitulo veremos peleas n.n

Andrómeda Kamui: Ya te dije que no es una histora que tenga peleas ¬_¬

Intruso: que aburrido

Andrómeda Kamui: bue no nos vemos en otra señal de radio patito n.n


	2. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Andrómeda Kamui: perdonen la demora es que tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no tenía tiempo de actualizar, les pido mis más sinceras disculpa – la autora se inclina para pedir perdón.

Intruso: si discúlpenla es que estaba tan entretenida viendo Katekyo Hitman Rebom tanto en anime como en manga, y no solo eso también viendo mangas yaoi – esto haciendo un gento de asco – también leyendo fanfic y también no terminas este y ya estas con otro fanfic y no solo uno si no dos, y que también …

Andrómeda Kamui: deja de decir mis pecados, los lo sé que mi problema es llamado hueva para hacer las cosas pero ya entendí voy a compensarlo. Imaginare y escribiré como loca para que el esté listo el capitulo cuatro.

Intruso: cuatro pero si apenas vas a publicar el segundo capitulo

Andrómeda Kamu: si pero ya tengo casi listo el capitulo 3 y voy para el capitulo 4 sabes bien que primero está el terminado, la corrección y el producto final no.

Intruso: si lo sé, los se pero como tardas mujer

Andrómeda Kamui: bueno ya baste de tus quejas y dejemos que los lectores lean el siguiente capítulo.

Deseo hecho realidad

Capitulo 2

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Seiya todavía sostenía las sabanas en sus manos, Shiryu e Hyoga tenían los ojos como si fueran dos grandes platos, no podían entender que es lo que estaban viendo, es sobrenatural e ilógico que su hermano de batalla, su amigo mas confiable, que una persona de 16 años se haya convertido en un niño de solo 4 años de edad, debe de ser una broma o un dios esta involucrado en esto, si debe de ser eso no hay ninguna explicación para ello, ¿quien mas seria atacado de esa forma?, una y mil preguntas con sus respectivas respuestas se formaban en la cabeza de los muchachos mientras tanto el pequeño Shun los miraba con desconfianza, su mirada no era la misma que le daba a ellos, era una mirada de nunca los había conocido en su vida, en eso el pequeño empezó a sentir pánico, él decidió a romper el silencio que se había producido.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –les pregunto el pequeño, al escuchar eso saco a los presentes de sus pensamientos y no solo eso sino también que formulo mas preguntas, ¿a caso no los recuerda? - ¿Dónde? – dice el pequeño mas aterrado - ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? – eso el pequeño Shun salto de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Espera – le grito Shiryu, también salido siguiendo al pequeño, Seiya e Hyoga de tras de el.

Shun corría por el pasillo de la mansión, para el era todo desconocido, eso aumento mas su miedo.

Ikki – gritaba mientras seguía corriendo – Ikki donde estas – mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a fluir de sus pequeños ojos.

Shun detente por favor – le gritaba Shyiru detrás de él

Shun llega a las escaleras principal cuando de repente el pisa una parte del camisón de la pijama; ya que solo tenia puesto y le queda muy grande; provoca que tropiece con ella, al darse cuenta de ello Shyriu empleo la velocidad de la luz para detener su caída y que no se hiciera daño, mientras tanto el pequeño cerro sus ojos y espero el golpe, pero nunca llego, abrió sus ojitos y vio que el muchacho de pelo largo negro que lo sostenía fuertemente.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto – no te hiciste daño - no recibió respuesta, Shun lo miro y en eso se acurruco en su pecho y empezó a llorar, Shiryu no sabia que hacer, busco con la mirada apoyo a sus dos amigos que al igual que él no sabían como actuar, en eso Tatsumi sale del comedor ya que estaban haciendo mucho escándalo.

¿Qué pasa por que tanto escándalo? – el vio a los tres muchachos en las escaleras con cara de no entender de lo que esta pasando, él no solo noto eso si no también que el Dragón esta cargando al parecer a un niño - ¿Quién es ese niño? – les grito - ¿Quiero una explicación?

Los muchachos dudaron en decirles o como se lo explicarían, los tres bajaron y se pusieron en frente de él.

Tatsumi no lo creerás si te lo decimos – le dice Hyoga

Inténtelo – los reto Tasusmi, en eso los muchachos le contaron lo que sucedió en ese momento, al ver mas claramente al niño no tubo ninguna duda el era Shun, el niño no dejaba de llora, el hombre mayor le pone una mano es su cabecita lo que produjo que el pequeño lo mirara – deja de llorar – le dijo amablemente – tu hermano no esta en este momento pero nos pidió que te cuidáramos – eso si que sorprendió a los muchachos, nunca es su vida había sido amable con ellos cuando eran niños, ni ahora que son caballeros, todo el tiempo los esta regañando - ¿Qúe? – les pregunta al ver sus caras de asombro

Bueno – habla Seiya – nunca nos imaginamos que pudieras ser tan amable.

En estas circunstancias tenemos que ganarnos la confianza de Shun – les responde con mala gana – si mi memoria no me falla en este momento el esta muy apegado a Ikki y el solo confía en él.

¿Dónde esta mi hermano? – Shun interrumpe su plática, el pequeño dejo de llorar pero todavía tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tu hermano fue a resolver algunas cosas – le dice Hyoga captando la atención del niño – pero nos pidió que cuidar de ti.

¿Por qué? – empezó de nuevo a llorar - ¿Por qué no me llevo con él? a caso ya no me quiere – al escuchar eso todos se pusieron mas nerviosos, no savia ligar este tipo de problemas

No es eso – Shyriu decidió tomar el asunto – lo que pasa que en esta ocasión no podía llevarte eso es todo

Pero por que no me lo dijo

Por que …- no podía formular una respuesta que lo convenciera ya que verlo llorar de esa forma lo ponía mas nervioso, no es que no lo haya visto llorar en otras ocasiones, claro que lo ha visto pero en esos momentos savia cual era la razón y tenia una respuesta para ello, pero en esta vez es totalmente diferente

Por que fue a último momento – en eso toma la palabra Hyoga

Es eso – intervino Seiya – tu estabas ya dormido y para terminar mas rápido con eso nos pidió el favor de cuidar de ti – con esa sencilla explicación pareció convencer al pequeño ya que dejo de llorar pero su rostro seguía reflejando tristeza – que tal si vamos a buscarlo – en eso los ojos de Shun se iluminaron

En serio – su rostro ya no estaba triste con las palabras de Seiya hicieron que el pequeño sonriera de nuevo – de verdad me llevaran a donde fue Ikki.

Claro – Seiya carga a Shun y lo lleva al comedor, los demás solo lo siguen – pero primero lo primero tienes que desayunar, después te tienes que asear y una vez terminado iremos donde esta Ikki – los sienta en su lugar de su mesa – mientras tu desayunas nosotros aremos los preparativos para ir con Ikki así que se un buen niño y no te muevas de aquí hasta que vengamos a buscarte de acuerdo.

Mmmmm – Shun se quedo pensando, al parecer se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta Hyoga, el niño los miro a los quienes están presente

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – se les había olvidado ese pequeño detalle al parecer el no los recordaba

Somos amigos de tu hermano – le responde Seiya – yo soy el tío Seiya, el es el tío Hyoga – señalando al nombrado – este otro muchacho es el tío Shiryu – haciendo el mismo movimiento – el señor calvito – mirando a Tatsumi, Seiya muestra una sonrisa de maldad incluso se le pueden ver los dientes – es el abuelo Tatsumi – el decir eso los otros dos tuvieron que taparse la boca para no reí a carcajadas.

¿Quién demonios es el abuelo? – le grita Tatsumi alzando la mano para amenazarlo

En toces Tío Seiya – Shun lo mira algo serio – me llevaras donde esta Ikki

Claro – le confirma – es mas haremos un juramento – en eso Seiya toma la mano de Shun cierra sus dedos dejando solo el meñique el cual lo junta con el suyo – prometo que te llevaremos con Ikki y si no lo hacemos que nos caiga un rayo de acuerdo

De acuerdo – Shun sonríe

Bueno se buen niño y toma tu desayuno, nosotros empezaremos con los preparativo.

Tatsumi les ordena a las sirvientas que se encuentra en ese lugar que atiendan a Shun, las muchacha también estaban sorprendidas de lo ocurrido pero no dijeron nada así que solo obedecieron, los 4 salieron del comedor dejando a Shun comiendo de lo mas contento ya que le prometieron que lo llevarían con su hermano.

Buen trabajo Seiya- lo felicito Hyoga – tranquilizaste al pequeño Shun, se ve que tienes toque con los niños.

Cierra la boca Hyoga – el comentario no le agrado nada a Seiya ya que en el tono que se lo dijo el Cisne fue mas de burla – lo mas importante es llevar a Shun con su hermano

Seiya tiene razón – dice Shyriu – tenemos que localizar a Ikki y ponerlo al tanto de la situación, pero hay algo que me preocupa

Y que es lo que te preocupa – le pregunta Seiya

Bueno – empezar analizar la situación – al parecer Shun no recuerda a ninguno de nosotros y al parecer tampoco su vida como caballero, si eso es así entonces el podría no recordar a Ikki de ahora si no al niño y eso es un problema grande

Tienes razón – dice Hyoga – entonces ¿que haremos?

Lo primero es llevarlo con Ikki para tener mas pistas después iremos al Santuario de seguro podemos encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que le paso a Shun

Un momento – interrumpe Seiya – y si lo que le paso a Shun le haya pasado a Ikki – ese comentario los dejo pensando.

Eso lo tenemos que averiguar – termino de decir Shiryu – Tatsumi no tendrás ropa para niño.

Deja ver que es lo que encuentro – el se retira para buscar algo de ropa para Shun

Seiya será mejor que le avises a Seika que no podrás ir a verla – le sugiere Shyriu – no sabemos que es lo que estamos enfrentando y seria peligroso si la involucramos.

De acuerdo – el se dirige donde esta el teléfono para comunicarse con su hermana.

Hyoga tendrás que cancelar tus proyectos que tenias en estas vacaciones ya que no sabemos que tanto nos tomara este asunto.

Vaya – dice tomando sus celular – nadie estará contento con esto

No le puso atención al comentario, tampoco a el le gustaba la idea de tener que posponer la vista que tenia planeada para ver a Shunrei, pero si se trata de un enemigo seria mejor no involucrarla a ella también. El subió para arreglar algunas cosas para su partida, Seiya e Hyoga hicieron lo mismo, una vez que terminaron bajaron al comedor donde Shun los esperaba, no tenia mucho tiempo de a ver terminado de desayunar.

Tio Seiya ya termine de desayunar – le dice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Buen chico – le contesta Seiya – vamos a tu habitación para que te des un buen baño de acuerdo

Sip

Seiya carga a Shun y lo lleva a su habitación, Hyoga y Shyru los sigue, al entrar Seiya deja a Shun en el piso.

Bien – Seiya camina adonde esta una puerta y la abre – este es tu baño podrás bañarte aquí – el pequeño Shun entro la baño y cerro la puerta.

Bueno al menos sabe bañarse solo – dice Hyoga, eso se abre la puerta del baño

Tio Seiya – Shun se asoma por ella

¿Qué sucede Shun? – este se acerca donde esta el

No puedo alcanzar las cosas están muy alto

Bueno yo te las bajare – en eso entra al baño, al parecer el le tiene que ayudarle a tomarse un baño.

Sera mejor que le empaquemos algunas cosas a Shun – le dice Shiryu a Hyoga

Crees que seria bueno que le llevemos su deberes por si acaso? - señalando los deberes de Shun

Sera bueno que las llevemos también nosotros – Shiryu abre el armario – en la oportunidad que tengamos podríamos avanzar en algo no crees – en eso esta revisando su contenido – aquí esta – Hyoga no entiende lo que Shiryu quiso decir con eso pero entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, él saca la caja donde se encuentra guardada la armadura de Andrómeda – al menos si esta aquí.

Pensaste que la armadura podrá a ver desaparecido

Probablemente lo hubiera hecho ya que no puede sentir el cosmo de su dueño, lo habría dado por muerto – en eso entra Tatsumi a la habitación

Con que aquí están – le dice – tomen – les avienta una bolsa – es lo mejor que le pude encontrar – Shiryu revisa el contenido de la bolsa y lo que es nada de le que se pudiera imaginar

Tatsumi ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunta Hyoga al ver también lo que trajo Tatsumi

Eso es lo más decente que le pude encontrar ya que eso le pertenecía a la Señorita Saori, toda la ropa de ustedes cuando estaban en la mansión fue donada a otros orfanatos y en otros caso tirado a la basura ya que estaba en peores condiciones – en eso la puerta del baño se abre de el sale Seiya y Shun envuelto en una toalla.

Tatsumi ¿encontraste ropa para Shun? – le pregunta a Tatsumi, en eso ve a su amigos con cara de mejor no preguntes – ¿que sucede?

Es lo mejor que pudo encontrar – le contesta el cisne

Lo que Tatsumi encontró fue un traje de conejo de dos piezas formado por un short que en la parte de atrás tiene una colita esponjosa y redonda, una camisa de manga corta que incluye un gorro adherido a ella y con orejas de conejo, los zapatos son de forma de pies de conejo y incluyendo los guantes todo el conjunto de color blanco.

Es mejor que nada – sentencia Seiya al terminar de vestir a Shun con la ropa que le trajo Tatsumi

Tu crees – lo contradice Hyoga

Míralo de otra forma, al menos el conjunto no es de color de rosa – le dice Seiya.

Es mejor que partamos – le sugiere Shiryu – Seiya tu te encargaras de Shun

De acuerdo – al parecer no le desagradaba la idea de cuidar del pequeño es mas lo disfrutaba

Hyoga tendrás que llevarte la armadura de Andrómeda yo me encargare de sus cosa

Esta bien – no de muy buena gana

Tatsumi podrás llevarnos donde se encuentra Ikki

¿Qué? – se queja el mayor - ¿quieren que los lleve?

Bueno, aparte de Shun, tu eres el único que conoce donde se encuentra – Shiryu lo reprende

No me queda otra opción verdad – resignado Tetsumi sale de la habitación seguido por los muchachos, Shun le da la mano a Seiya, es sorprendente que Seiya se ganara la confianza del pequeño, bueno estar rodeado de niños de un orfanato, uno no era nada, una vez en la entrada principal esperaron unos minutos el auto donde los llevaría donde vive Ikki.

Ya pasaron unas 4 horas de viaje, por aburrimiento Shun y Seiya se quedaron dormidos, Shiryu para matar el tiempo el leía un libro e Hyoga solo se limitaba a ver la por la ventana.

¿Qué tan lejos vive Ikki? – Hyoga decidió hablar – no es que me queje pero falta mucho aun

No tardamos en llegar – le dice Tatsumi – pero solo los llevare a su escuela ya que no se donde esta su departamento

Acoso no sabes donde vive – se sorprende al escuchar eso , Shiryu que estaba leyendo su libro dejo de leerlo – yo pensé que sabias donde vive

El no me lo dijo a mi, los únicos que saben donde vive es Shun y la señorita Saori

¿Saori sabe donde vive Ikki? – le preguntan al mismo tiempo el Dragón y el Cisne

Si ella sabe donde vive – al parecer su voz se entona algo nerviosa – una vez tuvo un pequeño accidente cuando vino a visitarlo a la escuela junto con Shun y no tuvo remedio mas que llevarla a su casa eso fue todo – termino de decir el mayor, a Shiryu e Hyoga le pareció que les ocultaba algo pero dejaron la pregunta al aire cuando de repente empezaron a ver el mar.

No tardamos en llegar – les anuncio Tatsumi - es mejor que vayan despertando a esos dos

Seiya, Shun – Shiryu los llama al mismo tiempo que los sacude – despierten no tardamos en llegar

En serio – le contesta medio dormido – ya era hora –Seiya se estiro para quitarse un poco la flojera, Shun aun seguía durmiendo

Shun despierta – insiste el Dragón – no tardamos en llegar – el pequeño abre los ojitos, y al despertar vio algo que lo maravillo por completo, se acerco a la ventana donde esta sentado Shiryu

Es el mar – dijo contento – es el mar, nunca había lo había visto – ese comentario los dejo perplejos de nuevo ya que Shun a veces le gustaba ir a caminar a la playa y mas cuando Ikki iba de visita.

¿Nunca has ido a la playa? – le pregunto el Dragón

No nunca – le respondo pero en ello su carita su puso triste – papá siempre me hablaba de ello pero nunca pudo llevarme.

¿Tu papá? – el que pregunta es Hyoga

Si, él y mamá siempre estaban muy ocupados – el sigue viendo en la ventana, algo no esta cuadrando nada bien es esto, ellos sabe a la perfección que Shun nunca conoció a sus padres y que Ikki no recuerda sus rostros.

Shun, ¿recuerdas a tus padres? – Shiryu le pregunta al pequeño, pero lo nota algo deprimido.

Recuerdo cuando mamá no trabajaba hacíamos unas deliciosas galletas – les empezó a contar sin despegar la mirada de la ventana – a ella le gustaban mucho las de chispas de chocolate, a mi papá le agradaba vernos cocinar, era muy divertido, el me dijo que cuando terminaran el trabajo iríamos todos a mar – termino de decir el pequeño.

Todos los que estaban en el auto se quedaron callados no dijeron nada en lo que restaba del viaje, llegaron al parecer a una pequeña ciudad, el pequeño Shun volvió a sonreír al ver donde se encontraba, los muchachos lo veían con atención.

Esta es la ciudad donde vine con Ikki la ultima ves – dijo emocionado Shun

¿Conoces el lugar? – Seiya se sorprende, al parecer recuerda la ciudad de donde vive Ikki.

Si, Ikki me dijo que aquí seria donde viviremos – les dijo muy contento – entonces Ikki esta buscando una casa a donde podamos vivir juntos – el pequeño voltea a ver a los muchachos, cada comentario que sale de su pequeña boca los deja mas anonadados, pero permanecieron callados. El auto siguió por unos minutos mas, en eso se detiene de repente.

Hemos llegado – les anuncia Tatsumi, los muchachos salen del auto caminan a la entrada de esta, de repente Hyoga se detiene

¿Qué pasa Hyoga? - le pregunta Seiya al ver que su amigo se detuvo

Sera mejor que Shun se quede a esperarnos.

¿Por qué? – reclama el pequeño Shun

No lo tomes mal Shun - Hyoga se pone a la altura del pequeño – será mejor que nosotros busquemos a tu hermano

Pero yo les puedo ayudar - Le dice el pequeño haciendo pucheros

Sera mejor que nos esperes con el abuelo Tatsumi – le dice Shiryu captando las intenciones de Hyoga

A quien le llamas abuelo – le grita el mayor

Nosotros buscaremos a Ikki y lo traeremos aquí se buen niño y espéranos si – Shiryu mira a Tatsumi y este comprendió lo que quería primero hacer, el pequeño no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer y vio como los 3 muchachos se alejaban

Eso fue algo cruel no lo creen – Seiya decido romper el silencio

Es necesario – la voz de Hyoga suena de arrepentimiento – me gustaría que el nos acompañara pero primero tenemos que hablar – este se detuvo

Estoy de acuerdo con Hyoga – en esta ocasión el Dragón toma la palabra – al parecer Shun no solo a olvidado su vida como caballero, si no que tiene recuerdos falsos.

Eso quiere decir que los padres que el recuerda son falsos – se alarmo el Pegaso

Es probable – al decir esas palabras los tres santos pudieron sentir dolor, eso podía ser lo mas cruel de todos, recordar algo que nunca vivió era demasiado pero ver a personas que podrán ser falsos aun mas.

Es mejor que busquemos a Ikki y solo espero que a él no le haya pasado lo mismo – Seiya empezó a caminar para entrar al edificio los otros dos lo siguieron

El Instituto en donde estudia Ikki es realmente grande, mas de lo que se imaginaban, en dos ocasiones tuvieron que preguntarle a uno de los alumnos que estudian en el lugar en donde se encontraba el Club de Arquería, después de unos minutos, que para ellos fueron como horas mas si el guía era Seiya, llegaron por fin a su destino, en eso uno de los miembros de Club sale cargado parte del equipo.

Parece ser que ya terminaron las practicas – observo Seiya, eso no les gusto nada de nada

Mejor vayamos a preguntar – en eso el Dragón se acerca al muchacho – Disculpe ¿este es el Club de Arquería?

Así es – le contesto el muchacho algo dudoso, eso lo notaron los muchachos

¿Se encuentra en estos momentos Ikki Kido? – al escuchar el nombre el muchacho los mira de muy mala manera

¿Que es lo que quieren con el superior Kido?

Solo queremos hablar con él – le contesto de manera amable el Dragón

Si como no – en esta ocasión el chico se mostro arrogante – tipos como ustedes siempre vienen a retar al Superior pero saben el es muy fuerte es mejor que lo dejen en paz si no quieren parar al hospital – el muchacho los ignoro y pretendió seguir su camino.

No queremos enfrentarnos con Ikki – se adelanto a decir el Pegaso

Así es – Hyoga decide ayudara a su amigo – queremos hablar con él, es urgente es sobre su …

Váyanse de este lugar – se escucha otra voz pero esta vez es de una chica, los muchachos la observa, ella es de tés blanca, de ojos verdes y de cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura que en este momento lo tiene recogido – no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Pero queremos hab…- trato de hablar el Cisne pero la chica no lo dejo

Hablar y que nada – les contesto – ustedes solo vienen a pelear con él, saben lo fastidioso es llevarlos a la enfermería

Es urgente hablar con él – insiste el Dragón, en eso se percata que otro miembros del club salen a su ayuda y no solo eso si no también otros alumnos que estaban pasando por ese lugar

Pasa algo malo Karin – otra voz les llama la atención, esta vez de un muchacho que pertenece al equipo de beisbol, al parecer un superior, se ve fuerte y mas alto que el propio Ikki, al igual que la muchacha tiene la piel blanca, los ojos de color verde y cabello rojo pero el lo tiene corto.

Nada malo Akira, solo otros necios que quieren pelear con Kido eso es todo - le dijo la muchacha

Sera mejor que se retiren – les pidió de la forma muy amable – si no lo hacen llamaremos a las autoridades – los muchachos observaron que estaban rodeados al parecer están esperando la señal de atacar a los intrusos

Esto no se ve nada bien – les dice Seiya acercándose a sus amigos – no pensé que Ikki fuera tan popular y que atrajera tantos brabucones.

Me lo imagino mas a ti que a él – le respondió Hyoga, a Pegaso no le gusto nada el comentario

Por que no mejor que lo decida él mismo si quiere o no hablar con nosotros – dijo Shiryu como ultimo recurso

De ninguna manera – dijo la chica llamada Karin

Por favor es urgente – le suplica una vez mas, eso lo nota el muchacho que esta junto con la chica.

De acuerdo

Pero hermano – la chica se sorprende en la decisión del muchacho

Yo puedo darle el recado

Pero necesitamos hablar con el – interfiere Seiya

Díganme de lo que quieren hablar con Ikki y yo se lo diré, el decidirá si quiere o no atenderlos – les respondió el muchacho con la mismas cortesía

En ese caso – se adelanto el Dragón antes de sus otros dos amigos interfieran – Podrías decirle que el Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso quieren una audiencia con el Ave Fénix ya que Andrómeda esta en problemas - con esas palabras dejo muy confundido a todos los que están es lugar.

Muy bien le daré su recado – el muchacho de nombre Akira le da la espalda para entrar al edificio – pero si él decide que no quiere hablar con ustedes se retiraran pacíficamente

Tienes mi palabra – Shiryu se lo confirma, el muchacho se encamina adentro del edificio , mientras los demás se quedaron a vigilarlos, mas la muchacha no les quitaba la mirada de encima

¿Qué aremos si el se rehúsa hablar con nosotros? – le pregunta Hyoga solo para que el y Seiya lo escuchara

Salimos de la escuela para no provocar mas problemas y ya fuera maximizamos un poco nuestro cosmo

Eso lo hubiéramos hecho desde el principio – observo Seiya - y no estaríamos en este lio

Lo hecho, hecho esta solo nos queda esperar

Akira camina donde esta el campo de tiro, ya que Ikki procura quedarse un rato mas después del entrenamiento, ya que le sirve como relajamiento, al llegar se encuentra un muchacho de cabello azul oscuro vistiendo lo que parece un traje tradicional japonés pare este deporte, esta apuntando a su blanco, el tira, la flecha da cerca del centro.

Parece que no estas concentrado verdad – Ikki voltea donde se encuentra la persona que le pertenece la voz – pareces preocupado

¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que estoy preocupado? - intentando otra ves tirar

Al parecer no has dado al centro – en eso Ikki tira otra flecha que también da cerca del centro.

Bueno, que se te ofrece – le dice intentado de nuevo tirar

Otros tipos quieren hablar contigo – otra flecha sale volando al igual que las otras no da al centro

Cuando aprenderán – tomando otra flecha – sabes estoy arto de esos tipo – dispara de nuevo, pero no consigue dar en el blanco

Pero ellos insiste – Ikki intenta otro tiro pero con el mismo resultado – ellos me dieron un recado.

¿Cual es? – tomando otra flecha

Que el Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso quieren una audiencia con el Ave Fénix ya que Andrómeda están en problemas – al escuchar dispara la flecha pero en esta vez sigue de largo. Ikki se encamina fuera del lugar de entrenamiento, Akira lo noto algo preocupado así que lo siguió.

Algunos de los miembros del club que estaban dentro del edificio se sorprendieron a ver a Ikki saliendo del lugar de entrenamiento, en las ultimas veces que unas personas venían a disque hablar con él los mismos alumnos los echaban a patadas del lugar. Una vez fuera vio como sus compañeros de escuela están rodeando a sus compañeros de batalla.

Es suficiente – le dijo a los muchachos, al escuchar la voz de Ikki sus compañeros se sorprende.

Pero Ikki – voltea la chica para ver a Ikki

No te preocupes Karin ellos no vienen a pelear – él la mira a los ojos, ella no dijo nada – esta bien – de dirigió a los demás alumnos – los conozco, ellos solo viene hablar, pueden regresar a sus actividades.

Todos los alumnos se dispersaron y regresaron a sus actividades, en excepción de Karin y Akira ellos se quedaron en su lugar, Karin no confiaba en los intrusos y Akira esta algo preocupado por su amigo.

Vaya me sorprendes Ikki – le dice Hyoga – al parecer tienes a la toda la escuela bajo tu mando

Cierra el pico refrigerador con patas – le dice Ikki, al escuchar ese comentario Karin se acerca donde esta el grupo.

Nosotros no estamos en el control de nadie – le grita la muchacha – es respeto lo que le tenemos al superior Kido

Respeto, no será amor – le dice Akira sin mostrar ni una expresión, al escuchar eso Karin se pone roja como tomate, Seiya e Hyoga se quedan con la boca abierta e Ikki al igual que Akira no mostraba ni una expresión.

Claro que no – le grita – sabes que Yuzuke no le gusta ese tipo de comentarios

Entonces tienes novio – interviene Seiya

Claro que tengo novio – le grita la muchacha

Nos estamos desviando del tema que es lo que le pasa a Andrómeda – habla Ikki para cambiar el tema

Es mejor que hablemos en privado – le sugiere Shiryu

De acuerdo – le dice Ikki – síganme – los muchachos lo siguen pero en eso Karin les impide el pasos

De ninguna manera – ella no confía en ellos – si tienen algo que hablar lo tendrán que hacer frente de Akira y yo.

Lo ciento pero es algo que solo nosotros podemos hablar – le contesta Ikki.

Pero si es una trampa – la muchacha cambia su mirada de ira a una de preocupación

No te preocupes – interfiere Seiya – él esta en buenas manos es mas te prometemos que no sufrirá ni un rasguño - Karin intento decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su hermano

Karin es suficiente – se acerca a ella – ellos tienen algo urgente de que tratar – a las palabras de Akira ella los deja pasar

Gracias – le dice el Dragón, la muchacha los mira hasta que los pierde de vista

Por que los dejamos solo con esas personas – le reprocha Karin la actitud de su hermano

No lo notaste, vinero por que una tal Andrómeda esta en problemas, podría ser su novia – Karin se quedo muy pensativa.

Sera mejor que los vigile, si le pasa algo malo ella y Shun no nos perdonaran – salió corriendo a dirección donde desaparecieron los muchachos, Akira solo la miro como se alejaba del lugar.

Ikki guio a los muchachos a un lugar al parecer solitario para poder hablar tranquilamente, al parecer el era el único que conocía ese lugar ya estaba totalmente descuidada, Ikki se detiene al igual que los muchachos.

¿Qué le sucedió a Shun? – fue directo al grano, los muchachos nos sabia que decirle así que Shiryu empezó a hablar

Bueno la verdad me alegra ver que no te haya sucedido nada a ti también – le dice sinceramente – pero eso se complica mas.

¿Qué pasa? – Ikki ya empieza a preocuparse más – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿alguien lastimo a mi hermano?

Shun esta bien – le dice Hyoga para tranquilizarlo – su vida no corre peligro, solo que

Solo que

Esta mañana fuimos a despertarlo – tomo de nuevo Shyriu la palabra – pensamos que estaba enfermo, al entrar a su habitación Seiya le quito la sabana y encontramos a Shun convertido en un niño de 4 años – termino de decir lo que ocurría, a Ikki le parecía que le estaban haciendo una broma pesada

Me están diciendo que en estos momentos Shun es un niño de solo 4 años – algo confundido – eso es imposible, como un muchacho de 16 años se convierta en un niño de 4 años, ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

No lo sabemos – le dice Shiryu – pero eso no es todo, Shun no recuerda nada de su vida de caballero e incluso tiene recuerdos falsos.

Recuerdos Falos – Ikki se alarma

Si – en esta ocasión habla Seiya – el dice que no ha visto el mar y que recuerda que cocinaba con su mamá galletas y que su papá le gustaba verlos – eso preocupo mas a Ikki, el no recordaba el rostro de sus padres, pero ese vago recuerdo lo tenia muy presente, su madre le gustaba cocinar junto con él y su padre los observaba pero no recordaba que era lo que hacen exactamente.

¿Dónde esta?

Esta con Tatsumi en la entrada de la escuela – le informa Hyoga , Ikki emprende su camino cuando es detenido por Shiryu

Sera mejor que tengas cuidado, es probable que te recuerde de niño y no el de ahora.

Eso tenemos que averiguarlo – Ikki se suelta del agarre del Dragón y siguió su camino, los muchachos los siguieron.

Los cuatro guerreros estaban preocupados, no sabían como iba Shun a reaccionar, si rechazaría a Ikki o lo aceptaría, pero Ikki tiene razón es algo que tienen que averiguar, regresaban por el camino que los llevaba al Club de Arquería, al parecer Ikki decidió en cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus cosas, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino una escena los dejo totalmente perplejos, Shun estaba en ese lugar y no solo eso si no también estaba acompañado de la muchacha llamada Karin junto con su hermano Akira. Shun al voltear ve al grupo de muchachos que estaban observándolos.

Hermano – grito el pequeño y corrió donde este esta, Ikki como reflejo se agacho y espero a su pequeño hermano, este le dio un fuerte abrazo – eres malo por que me dejaste solo – sus lagrimas empezaron a salir.

No llores – le dice Ikki separándose del abrazo – no fue mi intensión dejarte, pero ya estamos juntos así que deja de llorar – le seca las lagrimas con su mano.

La escena dejo algo tranquilo a los muchachos, Shun recuerda al Ikki actual y no al niño, eso hace más confusa toda la situación en este momento, Akira y Karin que están totalmente confundidos, ellos conocen al hermano de Ikki y ese niño que lo acaba de llamar hermano, ¿que es lo que esta pasando realmente?, es una pregunta que todos se pregunta en ese momento.

Andrómeda Kamui: bueno espero que les guste el segundo capítulo – con un pañuelo en la mano

Intruso: no es para tanto, el capitulo no era para llora

Andrómeda Kamui: no estoy llorando por el capitulo – con lagrimas de cocodrilo

Intruso: Entonces por que

Andrómeda Kamui: Porque me quitaron la Torre Ifel

Intruso: ¿ ¿La torre Ifel??

Andrómeda Kamui: si en mi granja no tengo tantas persona pero una amiga ya iba por la torre y la obtuvo, y me la iba dar y no me la doy porque un desgraciado llego primero que yo y el podía tenerla más fácil mente.

Intruso: y por eso lloras

Andrómeda Kamui: era mía yo la perdí primero y ese me la gano o es justo quiero mi torre ifel – llorando como niña berrinchuda

Intruso: mejor me despedimos de los lectores ya que esta niña no se le va bajar el berrinche así que nos vemos en otra señal de radio patito

El intruso se va dejando a la autora lloran por la pérdida de su torre Ifel.


	3. Extraño acontecimiento

Andrómeda Kamui: Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a esta su estación favorita Radio Patito, en esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo capítulo de su radiofanfic Deseo Hecho Realidad – en eso se escucha aplausos de quien sabe dónde.

Intruso: eso quiere decir que ya está el por terminar el otro capítulo – entrando en escena

Andromeda Kamui : La verdad no estoy a la mitad y dándome cuenta de algunas cosilla también que tengo que cubrir.

Intruso: bueno no importa pero lo que me sorprende es que ya vayas a actualizar y que no te has atrasado, ni entretenido o distraído

Andromeda Kamui: bueno no hay mucho que digamos, estoy al corriente en todo, en los fanfic que leo, los mangas que sigo y animes que veo e incluso los mangas yaoi tampoco no hay ninguno terminado – en eso el Intruso vomita al escuchar la palabra yaoi.

Intruso: No digas eso por favor – recordando los malos momentos – mejor empecemos con el fanfic

Andromeda Kamui: si pero antes de empezar les doy las gracias a los que me dejan reviews, sobre algunas cosita que me han dejado les responderé.

No tengo la intención de que June haga su aparición, no soy tan partidaria de esta pareja pero no estoy contra de sus historias ya que he leído fanfic de ellos que me gustaron mucho. Pero si pienso meter a otras personitas en esta historia n.n De que si los padres de Shun e Ikki aparezcan bueno ese lo estoy decidiendo o como se desarrolle la historia es como los integrare y como se está desarrollando la historia pues de una forma u otra tendrán que aparecer n.n Gracias por la crítica constructiva, en esa ocasión estaba desesperada de subir el capitulo y se me olvido arreglarlo pero ya estoy en ello o ya lo arregle n.n

Bueno creo que es todo si me falto algo por ya será para la próxima n.n

Intruso: si, si, ya aclaraste algunas dudas ya podemos empezar – algo ya fastidiado

Andrómeda Kamui: si claro los dejo con su radiofanfic:

Deseo hecho realidad

Capitulo 3

Extraño acontecimiento

Shun ve como los muchachos se alejan del lugar, él no esta nada contento también quiere buscar a su hermano. Tatsumi observa al pequeño que no deja de ver donde los muchachos desaparecieron y si su memoria no le fallaba y lo obstinado que es cuando se trata de Ikki, el niño iría a buscarlo por su cuenta.

- Shun – le llama Tatsumi - entra al auto deja que ellos lo busquen no te preocupes – le abre la puerta de este y Shun obedeció la orden del mayor, lo que mas le agradaba de él que fuera muy obediente; en eso suena su celular – ahora que – saca su celular para contestar – Si , estoy en Japón pero me surgió un problema – Tatsumi se aleja del lugar para contestar la llamada, en eso Shun ve que el mayor le da la espalda, aprovecha esa oportunidad de distracción de Tatsumi y del chofer para baja del auto y corre adentro de la escuela.

Una vez alejado de Tatsumi se detuvo para tomar aire, ya recuperado inicio la búsqueda de su hermano. El pequeño camino por el lugar, paso por varios salones que pertenecían a la planta baja del Instituto, se encamino al lugar donde se encuentran los Clubs Deportivos en los cuales habían todavía algunos alumnos realizando diferentes actividades, era sorprendente que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia del pequeño conejito blanco más que tenia puesto la gorra con las orejas. Paso varios minutos y Tatsumi dejo de hablar por el celular, regreso al auto y se dio cuenta de que Shun no estaba donde lo había dejado.

- ¿Dónde esta Shun? – le pregunto al chofer que estaba entretenido leyendo el periódico, él no contesto ya que era obvio que el pequeño salió a buscar a su hermano

- Tu quédate aquí por si regresa yo iré a buscarlo – en eso Tatsumi salió en busca del pequeño conejo blanco.

Mientras tanto el pequeño esta a punto de llegar donde se encuentra el Club de Arquería cuando de repente choca con algo, el cae al suelo.

- Estas bien pequeño – le dice una voz, Shun abre los ojos para ver a quien le pertenece esa voz, no es a nada mas y nada menos de Karin – ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí pequeño? – se agacha para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y le sacude un poco el polvo de la ropa.

- Busco a mi hermano – le dice el pequeño algo apenado.

- ¿Quién es tu hermano? – le pregunta la muchacha, Shun la observa y después de dudar unos segundos le contesta.

- Busco a mi hermano Ikki – al decir el nombre de la persona quien está buscando el pequeño se sorprende un poco ya que en toda la escuela solo hay una persona con ese nombre y ese es el superior Kido, además él solo tiene un hermano dos años menor que él.

- ¿Que no ibas a vigilar a los intrusos? – la chica voltea y ve a su hermano de tras de ella – ¿que haces ahí agachada?

- Este pequeño esta perdido – se levanta, para que el viera al pequeño, el muchacho lo observa con atención, algo se le hace familiar.

- Pequeño ¿donde están tus padres? – le pregunta con amabilidad, al escuchar la pregunta Shun solo agacho la cabeza.

- Dice que esta buscando a su hermano – le dice Kira a su hermano.

- A su hermano – no siguió preguntando ya que a lo lejos ve que Ikki y los muchachos se acercan donde esta ellos, los muchachos se paran de repente al ver a Shun en compañía de Karin y Akira – Ikki – dice el muchacho, al escucharlo Karin levanta la mirada ya que la tenia sobre el pequeño Shun, mientras tato él voltea a ver si era cierto.

- Hermano – grito el pequeño y corrió donde este esta, Ikki como reflejo se agacho y espero a su pequeño hermano, este le dio un fuerte abrazo – eres malo por que me dejaste solo – sus lagrimas empezaron a salir.

- No llores – le dice Ikki separándose del abrazo – no fue mi intensión dejarte, pero ya estamos juntos así que deja de llorar – le seca las lagrimas con su mano.

- Sip – le dice Shun regalándole a una hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que tranquila a los cuatro guerreros. Karin y Akira se acercan donde están los muchachos ya que están sorprendidos de lo que esta pasando. Ikki nunca les ha dicho que tiene otro hermano pequeño.

- ¿Por qué no nos digirieron que tienen otro hermano Ikki? – le reprocha la pelirroja – Cuando vea a Shun – dando un puñetazo en su mano - lo golpeare por no a verlo dicho – el pequeño Shun volteo a ver a la muchacha ya que había dicho su nombre, al verla tenia una mirada de pocos amigos y eso asusto mucho al pequeño conejo.

- Hermano – se aferro a Ikki – por que esa chica me quiere pegar – Shun esconde su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, el Fenix lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo , noto que empezó a temblar , Karin y Akira se sorprenden por la reacción del pequeño

- Ella no te pegara, no te preocupes solo lo dice de juego – Ikki se levanta cargando entre sus brazos a Shun, el pequeño deja temblar pero sigue escondiendo su rostro

- Ikki será mejor que nos vayamos – le dice el Dragón, antes que alguien hiciera algo Karin se les adelanto

- Un momento, nadie se va de este lugar hasta que nos esplique lo que está pasando – Shiryu, Seiya e Hyoga se dieron cuenta de la determinación de Karin y que no seria fácil lidiar con ella. Ikki ve a Karin y luego a Akira, se da cuenta que también quiere una explicación.

- De acuerdo – le dice Ikki resignado, algo que sorprendió tanto al Pegaso y Cisne como al Dragón – pero no aquí, solo dejen que vaya por mis cosas y disculparme con el capitán.

- En ese caso ire a cambiarme – le dice Akira, se da media vuelta y se encamina donde esta los vestidores del equipo de beisbol.

- Yo también me iré a cambiar – anuncia Karin y sale corriendo a donde se encuentra el club de Arquería. Ikki se volta para ver a sus compañeros de batalla

- Sera mejor que nos esperen aquí – les indica el Fénix – cuida de Shun mientras regreso – él trata de dárselo a Shiryu pero Shun se rehúsa a soltar a su hermano – vamos Shun, tengo que ir por mis cosas.

- No quiero – empieza a temblar de nuevo – me vas a dejar solo otra vez, no quiero.

- Solo iré por mis cosas – se lo dice tiernamente para poder tranquilizar a su hermanito ya que le sorprendió de lo que dijo, él nunca actuó de esa manera.

- No te quedaras solo – intervino Seiya – nos tienes a nosotros, o que ya no confías en mi, te traje donde esta tu hermano – Shun mira donde esta los muchachos y ellos le sonríen para que el se tranquilizara.

- El solo ira por sus cosas – le dice el Dragón – nosotros lo esperaremos aquí

- Vamos pequeño – Hyoga trata de cargarlo – deja que tu hermano vaya por sus cosas, Shun dudo y acepto que Hyoga lo cargara, Ikki corre donde esta el club de Arquería, no quería tardar mucho ya que la actitud de Shun le preocupa, de niño nuca se había aferrado a él, mientras tanto el niño lo ve alejarse y sus lagrimas empiezan a salir, como si Ikki nunca volvería.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunta el Dragón, ya que el noto que Shun estaba llorando.

- Él no volverá – dice el pequeño muy adolorido

- Claro que si – le dice Seiya – el te quiere mucho, para tu hermano eres lo mas importante de su vida.

- ¿Es verdad? – le pregunta Shun no muy seguro.

- Es verdad – le confirma Hyoga – para él, tú eres su motivación de seguir adelante, es mas el daría su propia vida por ti si es necesario – las palabras de Hyoga de una forma lo tranquilizo, era extraño pero él sabia que las ultimas palabras eran verdad.

- Shun – los muchachos escuchan una voz – ¿Shun donde estas?

- Ese es Tatsumi – lo reconoció Shiryu, en eso el mayordomo de la mansión Kido encuentran a los muchachos y que ellos tienen al fugitivo conejito.

- Gracias al cielo – dice el mayor tratando de recuperar el aliento – ¿Por qué te fuiste?, que tal si te pasaba algo malo – el mayor lo regaño y el pequeño se aferro mas a Hyoga.

- Tatsumi será mejor que te tranquiles - se lo pide Shiryu amablemente – estas asustando aun mas a Shun – en eso el mayor observa que el pequeño escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Hyoga.

Pasaron unos minutos y el joven de nombre Akira, ya cambiado con el uniforme de la escuela, llega donde se encuentran ellos y unos minutos más tarde Ikki y Karin.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – le reprocha el Pegaso

- Tenia que disculparme con el capitán – es la única respuesta que recibe de Ikki, Shun al ver a su hermano inmediatamente le ofrece los brazos y este lo carga – bien será mejor irnos.

El grupo camina donde se encuentra el carro, Tatsumi le dijo que él no podía acompañarlos ya que lo necesitan urgentemente en Tokio, los muchachos sacaron su cosas del auto. En el proceso Karin y Akira ven que los conocidos de Ikki cargan unas extrañas cajas uno para cada uno, pero algo no cuadra, sobra una. Karin al observar mejor la caja sobrante, ve una mujer de medio cuerpo y entrelazada con una cadena. Los hermanos ven que Hyoga carga la caja y la pone sobre la que el lleva.

- Si quieres yo me puedo llevar esa caja – se ofrece Akira

- No es necesario a demás podrías lasti… - intento decirle Hyoga pero el muchacho no le hizo caso, él lo agarra de las correa e intenta levantarlo pero no puede hacerlo, el muchacho se sorprendió de lo pesada que era esa caja, lo intento una vez más, en su segundo intento la pudo levanta un poco pero era tan pesada que la dejo caer sobre la caja de la armadura del cisne asía al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Shiryu preocupado

- Pero que llevan en esas cajas – le reclama Karin, en eso Ikki se acerca donde esta Akira y este le da su maleta.

- Mejor lleva esto – le dice, en eso baja a Shun – tendrás que caminar por un rato.

- De acurdo – le responde Shun muy alegremente, en eso Ikki carga la caja como si nada y se la pone en la espalda. Tanto Akira como Karin se sorprende.

- Vámonos ya que estamos llamando la atención – acto seguido Ikki le ofrece la mano a Shun, este se la da y empieza a caminar, los demás se dieron cuenta que algunos alumnos los estaban observando, de inmediato ellos también emprenden la caminata.

El grupo llevaban un buen rato caminando en silencio, Ikki estaba al frente del grupo tomado de la mano de Shun y al otro lado la muchacha de nombre Karin, de tras de ellos estaba el muchacho Akira y al final los tres caballeros, Karin de vez en cuando volteaba para verlos.

- Al parecer la chica no nos tiene confianza – le susurra el Pegaso al Dragón que estaba a su lado.

- Será mejor que se comporten bien los dos – les advierte Shiryu – así que midan sus palabras.

- De acuerdo – dicen Hyoga y Seiya al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto Karin trata de interrogar a Ikki por su cuenta sin dejar de vigilar a los desconocidos.

- Deja de estar volteando a cada rato – le dice Ikki – no nos atacaran por la espalda.

- Pero ¿quiénes son? – le reclama – son muy sospechosos, ¿Qué llevan en esas cajas tan extrañas?, piedras, ladrillos, rocas.

- Una armadura – le dice Ikki a secas, se le queda viendo.

- Aja – algo incrédula – ya te lo creí, y me dirás que son las Armaduras del Pato, La Lagartija, el Burro Alado, La llorona solo faltaría el Pollo Rostizado ya que solo son cuatro cajas.

- Algo por el estilo – le dijo Ikki sorprendiéndola más, antes de que ella siguiera reclamándole el pequeño Shun se entromete en la platica.

- ¿A dónde vamos hermano? – lo mira dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Iremos a casa – le responde, Ikki se sorprendió que los ojitos de Shun se le iluminaron.

- Es donde vamos a vivir juntos – le pregunta lleno de alegría, Ikki no sabía que contestar y de donde rayos saco esa idea, en eso voltea a ver al trió que caminaba atrás de ellos-de seguro le dijeron eso para calmarlo – pensó, lo más correcto será seguirle la corriente.

- Si, es donde vamos a vivir.

- Enserio, viva - se suelta de Ikki y va corriendo donde esta Seiya y los muchachos, ellos se sorprenden al ver a Shun tan contento - Tío Seiya – mientras le abraza una de sus piernas – Ikki encontró un lugar a donde vamos a vivir juntos.

- Me alegro por ti – le dice algo nervioso

- Shun es mejor seguir caminando – le dice Ikki, en eso Shun corre donde está su hermano dándole otra vez su mano y siguieron su camino.

- No me gusto para nada la mirada de Ikki – les dice Hyoga

- A la mejor él piensa que nosotros de dijimos que iba a buscar un lugar donde ellos iban a vivir – les dijo Shiryu.

- Entonces estaré alerta por si las dudas – anuncia Seiya y siguen caminando.

Después de unos minutos llegan a una casa al parecer de tres pisos y algo amplia, los guerreros se sorprendieron, nunca se molestaron en preguntarle a Shun en donde vivía Ikki y él tampoco les dijo nada, esperen un momento, Tatsumi no había dicho que era un departamento, al parece desconocen totalmente a la persona que llamaban Lobo solitario.

- ¿Es donde vives Ikki? - le pregunta el Pegaso incrédulo

- Si – le responde algo fastidiado – alguna queja

- No – se apresura Seiya – no hay ninguna

- Guaaaaaau – dice el pequeño conejo – es enorme hermano – una vez más se suelta de la mano y corre a la puerta principal – vamos rápido quiero ver mi habitación.

El grupo se para en la puerta principal, en eso Ikki abre la puerta, una vez abierta Shun sale corriendo buscando las escaleras para buscar su habitación.

- Shun espera – le dice Ikki pero el conejito no le hizo caso, deja la armadura de Andrómeda a un lado de la puerta y sigue a su hermano, en eso Akira y Karin entran a la casa seguidos de los caballeros.

Si el tamaño de la casa los dejos perplejos el interior casi se van de espalda, Shiryu una vez dijo que la habitación de Seiya había pasado un huracán en la casa de Ikki había sin duda paso un Tifón, solo en el pequeño pasillo se veía una 4 cajas una sobre la otra, también ropa al parecer sucia y bolsas al parecer de basura.

- Será buena idea quitarnos los zapatos – dice Hyoga dudando de lo limpio que pueda estar el piso.

- Disculpen el desorden – les dice Akira algo avergonzado y levantando la ropa – no hemos tenido tiempo para limpiar la casa.

- Un momento – se adelanta Seiya – ¿ustedes viven juntos?

- Si – les dice despreocupadamente Karin ayudando a su hermano a recoger la ropa – hemos tenido algunos problemas e Ikki, Shun y la Señorita Saori nos han ayudado.

- ¿Qué Saori los ha ayudado? – dice Saiya algo sorprendido.

- La señorita Saori Kido, si – les dice Karin - de cierta forma nos da apoyo económico – le da más ropa a su hermano.

- Sera mejor que los lleves a la habitación japonés ya que la sala no está disponible – le dice Akira a su hermana mientras él se va a y entra a una de las habitaciones.

- Síganme - les ordena la muchacha

Seiya , Hyogas y Shiryu entran a la casa, por donde quieran que iban vieron que realmente la casa era todo un caos, al llegar a la lugar indicado se sorprendieron al ver la habitación indicada, era una habitación hermosa al estilo japonés y lo mas sorprendente que estaba totalmente limpia y ordenada.

- Al parecer esta habitación es la única limpia de todo el lugar – comenta Seiya, así también ganándose un codazo por parte de Hyoga por su comentario.

- Bueno este lugar es el santuario de Ikki – dijo la muchacha algo apenada, los tres se le quedaron viendo de asombro – de los tres él es el más ordenado, bueno les preparare algo de te.

La muchacha se encamina a la cocina dejando a unos guerreros algo confusos, mientras tanto en la parte de arriba de la casa Shun estaba buscando lo que es su habitación pero en los cuartos que él ha entrado solo encontró un gran desorden.

- Shun espera – le ordena Ikki

- Hermano ¿Cuál es mi habitación? – le dice algo decepcionado ya que los primeras puertas estaban ocupadas, Ikki al verlo casi se le rompe el corazón.

- Sígueme – los dos se dirigen a una habitación al fondo, Ikki abrió la puerta – esta es tu habitación.

Shun entra contento al cuarto pero lo que ve lo desilusiono, la habitación a pesar de los otros estaba en orden pero semivacía solo tenía los muebles necesarios par a un invitado. Shun recorre el cuarto, Ikki ve con atención que su hermano al parecer está buscando algo.

- ¿Qué estas buscando?

- Mis cosas – le dice Shun mientras abre la puerta del armario – Ikki donde están mis cosas, donde están mis juguetes – él lo mira con mucha angustia, cada vez que Ikki observa a Shun nota mas y mas que los pensamientos del pequeño no cuadran, es mas nada que ver con el Shun que crecieron juntos es más que al parecer este niño tiene miedo que lo abandone.

- Tus cosa todavía no llegan – le dice para tranquilizarlo – tengo que arreglar algunas cosa antes de que lleguen. Ya se – se dirige al cuarto que está a su lado – tengo algo para ti – abre la puerta y entra, Shun lo sigue, la habitación tiene muchas cosas, libros, CD de música, DVD, al igual que una televisión, reproductor todo en su respectivo orden Ikki se acerco a uno de los libreros y bajo un pequeño conejo blanco de peluche y se lo dio a Shun.

- Para mi – le dice con alegría.

- Si, el señor bigotes es un conejo mágico, cada vez que te sientas solo abraza muy fuerte al señor bigotes y él se encargara de que tú no te sientas solo.

- Gracias hermano – este lo agraza muy fuerte – nunca me separare del señor bigotes

- Bien será mejor que bajemos

- De acuerdo.

Los dos hermanos bajan de las escaleras como la casa esta digamos patas para arriba Ikki se dirigió a la habitación donde residen a las visitas, o mejor dicho en su santuario, al llegar vio a sus compañeros ya instalados al igual que Akira.

- ¿Donde esta Karin? – Pregunto el Fénix algo desconfiado.

- No tengo ni idea – le respondió Akira sin preocuparse

- Ella dijo que ira hacer un poco de Té – le dice Shiryu

- ¿Qué fue hacer que? – en eso sale corriendo, Akira se levanto rápido y siguió a Ikki

- ¿A dónde vas hermano? - le pregunta Shun y el pequeño también sale corriendo siguiendo a su hermano.

- Espera Shun – lo llama Shiryu pero el pequeño no hace caso así que salió tras de el, Hyoga y Seiya los siguen.

Ikki al llegar a la cocina casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver las enormes llamas saliendo de la estufa en ese instante llega Akira, unos segundos después llega el pequeño Shun segundo de los 3 caballeros.

- Fuego, Fuego, Fuego – decía Shun y empezó a brincar al parecer de alegría.

- Ikki, Akira ayúdenme – le decía la muchacha con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ikki corre a una puerta de la alacena y saco un el extinguidor lo traro de usar pero al parecer está totalmente vacío.

- Esta vacio – dice Ikki.

- Lo usamos todo en el ultimo incendio de Karin – le dice Akira sin demostrar ninguna preocupación.

- Eso fue hace dos semanas, te pedí que fueras a rellenarla – le dijo Ikki algo enojado, las llamas empezaban hacerse más grandes.

- Sabía que se me había olvidado algo.

- Déjemelo a mí – se adelanta Hyoga.

El Cisne se acerca a la estufa, levanta su mano a la mitad del cuerpo, en la palma de su mano concentro su cosmos y forma lo que es una pequeña esfera, Akira y Karin se sorprende lo que están observando, en eso Hyoga lanza la pequeña espera donde se encuentra el incendio y para la sorpresa de los amigos de Ikki el fuego junto con la estufa se congelan al instante dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta.

- Ups – se preocupa Hyoga al ver que no solamente congelo el fuego si no también la estufa – perdón creo que se me paso la mano.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tío Hyoga – Shun corre donde esta él.

- Si ¿cómo lo hiciste? – le dice la muchacha sorprendida.

- A bueno yo – no sabía cómo explicarlo busco apoyo de sus amigos y en eso Ikki fue quien hablo.

- Shuryu podrías contarle todo a ellos – todos estaban aun más sorprendidos al ver lo calmado que estaban Ikki.

- Hermano como hizo eso Tío Hyoga – el pequeño Shun se acerca a su hermano y el nota una pequeña flamas en sus ojos – jajajajajaja Ikki está enojado – al declarar eso los presentes empiezan a retroceder mientras que Shun empieza otra vez a brincar otra vez también feliz ver eso – Ikki está enojado, Ikki está enojado.

- Es mejor que salgamos de la cocina – les sugiere Shiryu.

- Karin, Akira refrigerador con patas, tienen suerte de que Shun sea un niño si no correría sangre.

Con esa declaración del poderoso Fénix como corarte de magia nadie estaba en la cocina, al parecer todos incluyendo a Akira y Karin utilizaron la velocidad luz para salvarse de ser asesinados por Ikki, dejando a tras a un pequeño conejo saltando alrededor de la mesa cantando alegremente que Ikki estaba enejado. Ikki se tranquilizo para poder orden posible a la cocina. Una vez que entraron en la habitación donde reciben a las visitas, Karin, Akira y los guerreros se sintieron a salvo.

- Me alegra que Ikki lo tomara con más calma – dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración Akira

- Me sorprende de que no los matara en ese momento – declara el Pegaso este como si nada.

- Bueno lo que yo quiero saber es como congelaste el fuego, que es eso de en esas cajas tienen unas armaduras y el por que Shun es un niño – Karin se dirige a los presentes. En Eso el Dragón se acomoda en su lugar y toma la palabra.

- Al parecer tanto Ikki como Shun no les han dicho sobre su pasado y lo que ellos o mejor dicho somos, en realidad nosotros somos …

En eso se interrumpe la conversación cando escucharon el timbre sonar.

-Típico – dice irritada Karin – siempre cuando el héroe va confesar su gran secreto tiene que interrumpir alguien – Akira fue el que se levanto para abrir la puerta, unos segundos después Akira llega pero acompañado de dos personas, Karin al ver a uno de ellos se abalanzo para abrazarlo y le da un gran beso en la boca valiéndole un comino que tenían vistas.

- Yusuke – dejando de besarlo - ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos en la casa? – el joven que Karin abraza es de tez blanca, igual de alto que Ikki, de cabello negro, corto pero alborotado y de ojos café claro.

- Bueno los fui a buscar a la escuela, algunos de sus compañeros y déjame decirles que me sorprendió mucho, que ustedes regresaron a casa acompañados por tres personas realmente desconocidas o sospechosas según sus palabras – les contesto algo alegre el muchacho, al parecer de que el muchacho es todo lo contrario de lo que es Akira e Ikki.

- En realidad Ikki los conoce – dijo la muchacha entonces el muchacho se percato de las 3 personas de más en el cuarto.

- O vaya – se adelanto el Yusuke para saludar a los visitantes – mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Yusuke Renji y por cierto ¿donde esta Ikki?

- El está arreglando el desastre de la cocina – le responde Akira

- Esta vez que tratabas de hacer – le dice el joven, los muchachos ve como el resinen llegado que el incendio de la cocina no era una novedad

- Trate de hacer el Té para los invitados – lo dice haciendo algunos pucheros

- Cuantas veces se le ha dicho que no entre a la cocina- esta vez el que habla era la otra persona que también había llegado, al parecer es mayor ya que viste un traje de color café claro haciendo combinación con su cabellos, igual de alto que Akira, sus ojos café oscuro y lleva lentes, también tiene tez blanca.

- Perdón señor Yamamoto– le dice Karin – pero no quise causarles mas problemas a Ikki de los que ya tiene

- ¿Ikki tiene problemas? – se sorprende los dos recién llegados cuan en eso el pequeño Shun hace su apareción saltando como buen conejito y detrás de él Ikki con una bandeja con algunas tazas de Té – y este niño

- Lo que me faltaba otro loco en la casa – le dice Ikki algo fastidiado al ver de quien se trataba.

- A quien le llamas loco, psicópata – le grita Yusuke, Ikki no le hace caso pero se percata de la presencia de la otra persona

- Señor Yamamoto ¿Qué hace aquí? – le pregunta algo sorprendido el Fenix

- Vine a dejarles esto – en eso pasa al cuarto y dejo en una bolsa de papel en la mesa – también para hablar sobre algunos asuntos – dijo antes de continuar hablando.

- De acuerdo – le dice Ikki también entrando y dejando la bandeja en la mesita – yo también necesito hablar con usted. Pueden servirse – les dijo a los presente

- Hermano yo quiero jugo – le dice el pequeño, los dos presente se le quedan viendo extrañados de cómo lo llamo y al parecer se les hace muy familiar.

- Alguien me puede decir de quien es este niño – dice Yusuke

- Pues no lo ves es – le dice Akira antes de que intervinieran alguno de los guerreros – es Shun.

- Si claro – le dice Yusuke – como si yo cayera en tu broma – entrando y tomando otro lugar en la habitación, el señor Yamamoto se acerca al pequeño se pone a su altura.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? – le pregunta regalándole una sonrisa, Shun dudo.

- Mi nombre es Shun – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, tanto Yusuke como el señor Yamamoto se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Esto no es verdad – insiste Yamamoto – es una de sus bromas pesadas de Akira e Ikki – en eso se acerca a donde esta Shun para examinarlo, Yusuke le quito gorra y se quedo sorprendido , es la misma imagen de Shun pero en pequeño, mientras el pequeño se sintió incomodo que decidió ir donde esta su hermano – se parece un montón a Shun

- Es que no se parece a Shun – decidió hablar Ikki – es que Shun

- Es imposible – se exalta Yusuke – como es que un muchacho de 16 años se convierta en un niño de la noche a la mañana.

- Esa misma pregunta me la hice esta mañana – Yusuke vio quien el que había dicho eso era Hyoga.

- Entonces tendrás que ir al Santuario – el que hablo era el Señor Yamamoto dejando a casi todos menos a Ikki sorprendidos.

- Desafortunadamente – le dice el Fenix

- El sabe sobre nosotros – le pregunta Seiya

- El Seño Yamamoto fue contratado por Saori para algunos asuntos y claro tenia que saberlo por si surgía un problema – confiesa Ikki.

- El Señor Yamamoto sabe tu secreto y nosotros no – le reclama Karin

- Cálmate – le dice Akira – Ikki tiene sus razones.

- Sera mejor que les cuentes a ellos por si surgen mas problemas – le aconseja el señor Yamamoto

- En eso estábamos cuando tocaron el timbre – les reprocho Karin.

- Shiryu por favor te lo encargo – le dice Ikki – Shun vámonos

- Si – dándole la mano a su hermano

- ¿A dónde van? – los detiene Yusuke

- A traer comida instantánea ya que nos quedamos sin estufa – le responde tranquilamente el Fénix - Seiya acompáñame.

- De seguro me llevas para cargar las bolsa – le reprocha el Pegaso

- Anda tío Seiya acompáñanos – le dice el pequeño Shun con ojos de borrego a medio morir que Seiya no pudo resistir.

- De acuerdo – se rinde – les acompaño.

En eso Ikki, Seiya y el pequeño conejito Shun fueron al supermercado para comprar comida instantáneas dejando a los demás. Shiryu les explico a los amigos de Ikki quienes eran ellos en realidad, de cómo se conocieron y reencontraron, las batallas contra el Santuario, Asgar, El mundo marino, el Inframundo y lo que paso esta mañana, que para ellos todavía tiene que resolverlo, Karin, Akira y Yusuke escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decía Shiryu sin poder creerlo, una vez que el Dragón termino su relato ya estaba anocheciendo.

- No lo puedo creer – el que recupero el habla fue Yusuke - me están diciendo que ustedes son Caballeros a las ordenes de la Diosa Athena que resulta ser la Señorita Saori Kido la dueña de la fundación Galar y que desde niños entrenaron para ser portadores de esas armaduras y pelearon no solo con 12 caballeros dorados que eran los mas fuertes, sino también pelaron contra dos dioses, Poseidón dios de los mares y contra Hades el dios de los Muertos.

- Así es – le respondió Hyoga quitado de la pena.

- A ver si entendí – la que habla ahora es Karin – Tú eres el caballero del Cisne o me equivoco – en eso señala a Hyoga.

-Exacto

- Y luego usted es el caballero del Dragón – esta vez señalando a Shiryu

- Efectivamente – le contesta cordialmente

- El que tiene cara de tonto es el caballero de Pegaso – al decir eso Hyoga trato de ocultar su risa tapándose la boca, mientras tanto Shiryu solo sonríe para tratar de no reírse.

- Estas en lo correcto – le contesta el dragón

- Y por ultimo Shun es el caballero de Andrómeda e Ikki el caballero del Fénix.

- No les creo nada – termina de decir Yusuke – es bastante buena su broma pero yo no voy a caer en esta

- Bueno Yusu – Karin toma la palabra antes de que Hyoga protestara – tu no vistes lo que hizo el rubio en la cocina.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo en la cocina? – le pregunta dudando de su palabras.

- Simplemente congelo la llamas con todo y estufa – le dice Akira si ninguna preocupación

- Aja y mi abuelita puede volar – en eso toma vaso para tomar un sorbo de Té cuando su taza empieza a congelarse - pero que – en ese momento suelta la taza y ve como se cógela al momento.

- Ahora nos crees – dice arrogantemente Hyoga - si quieres te pongo en un ataul de Hielo

- Si les creo, les creo – les dice viendo los ojos de enojo de Hyoga. En eso entra Ikki para anunciar que la cena esa lista.

- La cena esta lista vamos a comer – Ikki ve la expresión de miedo en los ojos de Yusuke algo que le alegro el momento y también vio que una de la tazas está congelada – me debes una taza pato.

- Vamos Ikki el no creía ni una palabra que decíamos tenía que mostrárselo – le dice sin ninguna pena ni arrepentimiento, levantándose para ir al comedor - a demás puedes derretirlo con tu cosmos.

- Sabes lo fastidioso que es derretir lo que congelas – le dice algo fastidiado levantando la taza congelada - eso si no se hace añicos

- Vamos solo es una taza – ya fastidiado – tengo hambre – en eso llega el pequeño Shun con el señor Bigotes abrazando

- Hermano tío Seiya ya empezó a comer – le dice de forma acusadora, algo que sorprendió a los demás, Shun no acostumbraba a acusar a nadie al contrario trataba de ayudar de esconder sus maldades que hacían.

- Y porque no empezaste a comer – le pregunta Hyoga, es normal que Seiya empiece a comer sin esperar a nadie

- No – dijo determinado - Ikki dijo que esperemos que todos se reúnan y yo hice caso – bueno el pequeño conejito es muy obediente, muy característico de él – además yo quiero comer con mi hermano.

- Vamos de seguro tienes mucha hambre no – le contesta de forma cariñosa Ikki

-Si tengo mucha – en eso Shun sale corriendo al comedor.

Sin decir nada mas todos se dirigen al comedor donde ven que Ikki regañando a Seiya por a ver empezado sin ellos y un Shun como buen conejito saltando alrededor de la mesa cantando Ikki le pego a tío Seiya, algo que dejo todavía muy consternados por la actitud de Shun y que Ikki lo dejo pasar, ellos cenaron tranquilamente con un que otra pregunta por parte de Karin y Yusuke que no dejaban de bombardearlos con pregunta.

Una vez terminado la cena tranquilamente, como buenos invitados Shiryu e Hyoga se ofrecieron para lavar los platos, Seiya se encargaría de cuidar del pequeño Shun mientras que Ikki hablaba con el señor Yamamoto ya que con mucha amabilidad les pidió a los guerreros esperar al menos esta noche porque tenía que discutir algunos asuntos con Ikki y sus amigos.

Andrómeda Kamui: Y con esto finalizamos el capitulo 3 de su radiofanfic Deseo Hecho Realidad ¿Que les pareció? n.n

Intruso: Sigue sin a ver guamazos ¬_¬

Andrómeda Kamui: Si ya te dije que este no es un fanfic violento

Intruso: Pero yo quiero guamazos

Andrómeda Kamui: y yo quiero un Gokudera de peluche y no todos tenemos lo que queremos ¬_¬

Intruso: yo quiero guamazos

Andrómeda Kamui: yo quiero un Gokudera –ku

Intruso: yo quiero guamazos

Andrómeda Kamui: yo quiero un Gokudera –ku

Intruso: yo quiero guamazos

Andrómeda Kamui: yo quiero un Gokudera –ku

Intruso: yo quiero guamazos

Andrómeda Kamui: yo quiero un Gokudera –ku

Se interrumpe la señal de Radio Patito ya que Andrómeda Kamui y el Intruso parecen discos rayados.


End file.
